


Castling

by Winter_Moonlight



Series: You Can't Play Chess Without the Pieces [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Moonlight/pseuds/Winter_Moonlight
Summary: (Continuation of The King's Knight's Gambit)Just a small taste would be alright, wouldn't it? Everyone tells him to grasp what he wants with his own hands. To work hard.So... just a tiny nibble will be okay. Or so he hopes.





	1. The King

The blazing star in the sky is high above their heads, shining fiery energy waves onto the surface of the Earth. Without a cloud in the sky, the heat seeps into their skin without mercy.

“It sure is hot for autumn…”

“And you idiots still brought the kotatsu into the studio.”

“It was cold before! You’re going to let us freeze to our deaths? I call treason! How could you, Sena~?”

“Ugh, shut up, you.”

Leo’s cheek is caressed with a soft kiss, all the while the two of them are still walking straight ahead. He hums softly in contentment and squeezes Izumi’s hand just a little tighter.

The silence between them does not last long as Leo pipes up, “Are we there yet, Sena?”

“You are like a little kid.” Izumi grumbles.

“We could be sitting in my room and composing! But~! Sena said it wasn’t a good date…” Leo pouts. “I think it’s a good date.”

“Don’t just coop up in your room all the time.”

Leo chuckles lightly. It’s nice to have Izumi worry over him. “So? The place you’re taking me to just opened?”

Izumi hums in agreement. “Another casual restaurant to add to the tens around here, but Naru-kun said it’s pretty good.”

“If Naru likes it, then it will probably have something delicious.” Leo nods.

Along the way, they walk pass a park. Children are running around, loud screams and laughter filling the air with noise as everyone enjoys the weekend.

“Isn’t that Kuma-kun?”

Leo looks up to Izumi’s eyes and then follow in the direction his boyfriend is looking. “With his _Maa-kun_ friend.”

“He said he was busy today.” Izumi shrugs, tugging on Leo’s hand. “Come on, lunchtime will be over by the time we get there at this rate.”

Leo tilts his head in thought. Trickstar, is the unit name, isn’t it?

However, before they could slip away, unnoticed, Ritsu turns and meets their gazes. Leo smiles brightly and raises his hand high to start waving.

The friend, Mao Isara, smiles and waves back. The red head pushes on Ritsu’s back and nods his head towards them.

Leo stops walking, making Izumi halt as well. After talking a moment longer, Ritsu hurries over to join them, all the while looking over his shoulder to make sure Mao is truly okay with this arrangement. Mao, in turn, just keeps waving and making a shooing motion.

“Rittsu~ Joining us?” Leo asks.

“Guess I am~” Ritsu replies with a trill. “Unless it’s just a duo date?”

“And him?” Izumi lifts his chin to gesture at the younger boy.

“It’s rare that Maa-kun and I have the same day off, but he just said I should spend it with you guys. We can have dinner at my place later.”

Leo studies Ritsu’s face. “You look worried, though.”

“Trickstar has been all over the place. Maybe it’s better for him to head home.” Izumi pipes up.

Ritsu shakes his head and sighs. “That’s what I told him to do. But Maa-kun always feels better when he’s working. He’s off to do student council work, or something.”

“Hmm.” Leo murmurs under his breath. “Well, if that’s what he takes pleasure in, then leave him?”

“That’s the same logic you apply to composing.” Izumi rolls his eyes.

“If I don’t write music, I’ll die. The blood within my veins will cease to flow and the air in my lungs will freeze into crystals.”

“Mhm. I’m sure.” The model replies dryly. Leo feels another squeeze to his hand. “Just get him to rest properly after dinner. He’ll be fine. Probably.”

“Probably.” Ritsu repeats. The three of them start walking again once they see Mao head in the direction of Yumenosaki. “If my Maa-kun goes down, your Yuu-kun is going to be in a panic, you know?”

Izumi’s eyes narrow just slightly as he looks at Ritsu through the corner of his eyes. “Then take care of him like a good childhood friend instead of having him carry you everywhere.”

Leo silently listens with mild interest.

“Heeh~ But didn’t I just say he feels better when he’s working? Taking care of me is also part of his work~”

“You are really…” Izumi sighs, rubbing his temple with a finger.

Ritsu chuckles breathily. “Where are we headed, anyways?”

“Lunch!” Leo cheers. “Are we there yet?”

“Why am I dating you two?” Izumi mumbles under his breath. “It’s just over there, hold out a little longer, Ou-sama.”

“Hmm?” Leo drones, bringing their interlocked hands to his lips and pressing a kiss onto the soft skin of Izumi’s hand. “Because Sena and I will love each other even in our next lives.”

The model’s cheeks swiftly turn peachy pink and his lips are lightly nipped shut.

Ritsu laughs again. “Ou-sama is smooth like that, huh? Is it too much for you, Secchan?”

Izumi uses his free hand and grabs at Ritsu’s jaw. “Don’t be cheeky, Kuma-kun.”

“Heheh~ sure, sure~” Ritsu sings in amusement. “Not that he hasn’t enchanted me, too. Isn’t that right, Ou-sama?”

“Did you fall for me, Rittsu?” Leo grins. “I loooove Rittsu, too~”

Ritsu takes Izumi’s fingers off of his face and rubs over them with the pad of his thumb softly. “Fufu~ You sure fluster easily for a model, Secchan. Anyways, we’re here, right?”

After jabbing Ritsu with his elbow, Izumi reaches out and opens a glass door. “Yeah. Here.”

Ritsu squeaks a bit, but quickly recovers and goes through the entrance, followed by Leo and then Izumi. They seat themselves at a table by the wall.

“Sorry, Rittsu. I want Sena.” Leo says, pulling Izumi into the seat beside him.

Ritsu smiles knowingly, taking the chair across from them. “It’s fine, Ou-sama. You, really, don’t need to say anything.”

“I don’t get a choice?” Izumi asks, resting his elbow on the table and putting his chin in his hand. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter, really… We’ll fall in sync, before long.”

Their conversation is paused briefly as a waiter drops off some menus.

“Secchan is pretty romantic, too.” Ritsu grins. “Any suggestions?”

“Grilled Shrimp Salad.” Izumi replies absently, eyes scanning the menu.

Leo sighs. “You should eat more, Sena.”

“It’s plenty, Ou-sama.”

“Look what you did, Ou-sama is pouting.” Ritsu teases sympathetically.

“I’ll eat a sandwich, too, if it makes you feel better.”

“The King can’t have his knights feeling faint on the battlefield.” Leo nods proudly.

“Battlefield?” Izumi raises an eyebrow. “Do we have a job?”

“We haven’t stirred much trouble within Yumenosaki in a while.” Leo leans back, putting his hands behind his head. “Should I issue a Duel?”

Ritsu, interested, asks, “With who, Ou-sama?”

Leo hums. He does have a unit in mind – but what he is really after is getting a rise out of his boyfriends. “Why not your _Yuu-kun_ and _Maa-kun’s_ unit? Don’t they need to toughen up a bit?”

“Don’t you touch Yuu-kun.” Izumi immediately replies.

“Heh~ But you already challenged them once. Why can’t I?”

“Not that Maa-kun and his unit are available for a Duel, anyways.” Ritsu adds in.

Izumi, with his chin still in his hand, looks away. “Why? Because you’re back now. There’s nothing to worry about on our end, even if we just use our old stuff. They might take too much damage.”

Leo blinks, shocked for a moment and puts his arms back beside his body. Soon, his lips fall into a gentle smile. “Sena thinks highly of me as an idol, huh?”

“Isn’t that obvious?”

Across the table, Ritsu laughs silently into his hand. “One who is never honest and one who is to a fault.”


	2. The Rook

He could not believe his ears.

Surely, he has heard wrong?

The Suou family will be hosting a party. That particular event is not strange, in itself, however, this time… _This time,_ the party is will be similar to a small-scale festival. There is none of the usual ballroom dancing and elaborate dinners. To express gratitude to all of the Suou family business associates and companions, this party is to be held. A festival featuring cuisines from all around the world to sample at one’s leisure.

And Tsukasa is in charge of the entertainment.

Why? Because the usual classical genre is not suited for such outdoor, energetic environments.

His father, in his deep, rich voice asks if there is a problem.

Tsukasa stands up straighter, raising his chin a little higher. “No, sir.”

He will prove that he can accomplish this task independently. He will prove that he is worthy of the Suou name.

Nonetheless, as he lay in bed that night, Tsukasa is unable to sleep – worried about what to do. In the darkness of his room, even the pure white ceiling seems to be pitch black.

The soft, silky smooth sheets brush against the skin of his hand as he brings it up. Tsukasa opens and closes his palm, arm reaching high into the air.

If he put in a request to the king, would it be accepted?

“To _that_ Leader?” He whispers. “We don’t have any Lives planned as of yet, I suppose.”

The opportunity would be grand. Their audience an abundance of the influential and children of the next generation.

…Although, he understands that is not, generally, Knights’ target audience.

Would it be too bold of him, of the youngest, newest member, to ask such a favor? Too presumptuous that they would even deign to agree?

His rank in Knights is the same to that of Izumi’s. As Ritsu and Arashi’s. However, that did not omit the fact that the others have known each other for longer. Been through much more with one another. Created Knights together.

Perhaps he is the outsider intruding in on the Round Table.

They are their King’s knights. Well-used, bloodstained blades that have seen battle and come out victorious – even if spiderweb cracks run through every centimeter of steel.

And he… An inexperienced nobleman looking for… something. Anything that will fire up the desire to protect something at all costs. Everything seems so mundane. Everything he has ever done was by the book.

An obedient automaton, one of many within his generation.

Tsukasa wonders if he has graduated from being a page. Has their king allowed him to serve as – if not a knight – at least, a squire?

Will he ever match their skill level and be officially knighted?

Tsukasa drops his hand heavily onto the bed. Taking a deep breath, he huffily curls up on his side and brings the covers over his head. If his mind continues on this path, tomorrow will be a struggle.

By morning, his late-night premonition becomes reality.

Tsukasa wearily makes his way to school, a yawn slowing his steps every few minutes. During his classes, all throughout the day, he attempts, desperately, to seem focused. However, it ends with a doodle in the corner of his notebook – a last ditch effort to entertain himself awake.

“Mitsu-chan.” Sora calls out once classes are let out. “Your color has been muddy all day. Is there something Sora can help with?”

“Mmm…” Mitsuru hums in a pout. “Sora-chan can see that, too? Nii-chan says it’s time to learn fanservice, but I don’t really get it? Isn’t it enough that everyone is happy and smiling?”

“Of course! When everyone’s colors are bursting with life, Sora also thinks that’s enough! Hmm… But Shisho says our magic can be enhanced with the right balance… Maybe Shisho was talking about fanservice?”

“All idols are expected to do a little fanservice.” Yuta adds in, coming to stand with the group. “Aniki and I wing it, though.”

Mitsuru eagerly bounces on his feet. “What do you do, Yuu-chan?”

“Umm…” Yuta furrows his brows in thought. “It depends with the performance and the audience.”

“It’s not like all fanservice is the same.” Tori pipes in with a huff. “I’m cute, so when I act all cute, the audience really loves it. But fine is more sophisticated and classier, so I can’t do it all the time.”

“Aniki and I only have ourselves, so we do our own style.” Yuta agrees. “Shinobu-kun, how is it like in Ryuseitai?”

Suddenly put on the spot, Shinobu freezes up slightly. “W-Well, our audience members are children, most of the time, de gozaru. They get really happy when Taisho-dono invites them to sing along.”

“Right.” Yuta sheepishly replies.

“If Sora remembers correctly…” Sora trails off, looking up at the ceiling and putting a finger to his chin. “The unit most recognized for fanservice is Tsuka-chan’s Knights.”

The group turns towards the silent red head.

With a start, Tsukasa sits up straight in his seat. “Y-Yes?”

“You weren’t listening?” Tori remarks blandly.

Tsukasa narrows his eyes and turns his face away in a mood. “If you were not aware, it is impolite to eavesdrop.”

“Tsuka-chan has had a dull color, all day, too.” Sora cuts in. “Does Tsuka-chan want Sora to take him to the infirmary to sleep? Do you not feel well?”

“It is nothing, Harukawa-kun. Thank you for the offer.” Tsukasa gently replies. “But… um… what is it, that you called me for?”

“Tsukasa-chan!” Mitsuru hurriedly runs the short distance to Tsukasa and makes a pleading gesture on the desk. “Please teach me fanservice!”

The sudden movement makes Tsukasa scoot his chair back. “E-Excuse me?”

“Knights is the best at fanservice, right?” Yuta supplies the context. “Mitsuru-kun was just saying that Ra*bits is about to be put into training.”

“I see…” Tsukasa answers slowly, looking away from Mitsuru’s hopeful eyes.

It is true that his seniors excel in fanservice, much more than any other unit, however…

…however, it is not as though they have taught Tsukasa, himself, the tricks of the trade. He absently wonders if they expect him to pick it up on his own?

He truly is an amateur.

“Tch. Don’t bother, Mitsuru. You’re much better off asking me.” Tori says proudly. “Ra*bits is a cutesy unit, so you want someone with a higher skill level in that category, like me.”

Tsukasa feels his temper rise. “You? A higher skill level? Unlikely.”

“You’re not cute at all~” Tori sticks his tongue out briefly.

Tsukasa stands from his seat. “I’ll show you fanservice that will enchant even someone like you, Tori-kun.”

“Like to see you try, Tsukasa.”

“Tenma-kun.” Tsukasa says with fierce determination in his eyes.

“You two shouldn’t fight…” Mitsuru replies instead.

“Our lesson will start tomorrow.” Tsukasa states, ignoring everyone in the room. “You can count on me.”

Mitsuru tilts his head. “…Sure. Thanks?”

With everything that needed to be said done, Tsukasa grabs his school bag and heads out of the classroom. “Have a good evening, everyone.”


	3. A Special Technique

Tsukasa marches to Knights’ studio, his eyes burning with a hidden fire. Even though it is ingrained into his memory, propriety is thrown out the window as he unceremoniously thrusts the door open. Immediately, everyone in the room stops what they’re doing and looks over. Tsukasa’s resolve deflates as the rapid blood rushing through his veins blast to his cheeks to color them pink.

Izumi is helping Leo put on Knights’ unit uniform jacket, all the while being partially dressed himself. Arashi has her back to the door, but visibly has her hands on the buttons of her black shirt, doing them up. Ritsu, in Tsukasa’s opinion, is the most scandalous of all. The self-proclaimed vampire, luckily, has his uniform pants on, however he is not wearing a shirt.

“W-w-what are you doing?” Tsukasa slams the door shut and leans his back against it. “Not locking the door?! Someone could walk in!”

“Most people knock first, Kasa-kun. And you’re late.” Izumi scolds. He goes back to adjusting the shoulders of the jacket to fit Leo snugly.

“R-Right. My apologies!” Tsukasa laments, bowing his head low.

“What has you in a fuss, Tsukasa-chan?” Arashi asks, turning towards him while doing the top most button.

Tsukasa looks away shamefully. Truthfully… there are quite a number of things… “Just… a poor night’s sleep.”

She hums in affirmation, but looks at him with disbelieving eyes.

Izumi takes charge now, “Well, get your uniform from the rack and change.”

“Of course.” Tsukasa replies, walking over to the wheeled clothing rack pushed to the side of the room. “What will we be doing, today?”

“We haven’t used these in a while, so Sena says he wants to have a look at their condition.” Leo answers.

“Checking fit and seeing if they’re in need of repair. We’re still growing, after all.” Arashi adds.

“Now?” Tsukasa wonders, the word slipping from his lips before he could stop it.

“Have you forgotten?” Izumi raises an eyebrow, crossing his arms. “Important S1 Lives are coming up. We’ll be needing these for preliminary rounds.”

“Suu-chan seems drained today. Shall we take a nap together?” Ritsu offers happily, putting on his black shirt but leaving it unbuttoned.

“No. We have to move around in these for a while.” Izumi instantly remarks, making his way to Ritsu and grabbing the two sides of the shirt to button up himself. “If they’re going to tear, it’s better to find out now. Put your shirt on properly, Kuma-kun, jeez.”

Arashi pats Tsukasa’s back. “If you’re tired, take it easy, okay?”

“Suo~’s weird today.” Leo chuckles, spinning on his heels and putting his hands behind his head. “You _sure_ that’s all it is?”

Sluggishly undressing, Tsukasa uncomfortably looks away. “Has Leader heard something otherwise?”

Leo sings in amusement, “No~ But, from that reaction, I guess there _is_ something else, huh?”

Tsukasa clicks his tongue, annoyed that he fell for Leo’s antics. Again.

“Is Suu-chan in trouble~?” Ritsu asks, slipping on his gloves.

Izumi shakes his wrist to shift his bangles into place. “Spit it out, Kasa-kun.”

“We’ll help you if you let us.” Arashi adds in, holding Tsukasa’s jacket out, ready to put it on his shoulders.

Tsukasa swallows the nervous lump in his throat. One thing at a time. He looks up, meeting their King’s gaze straight on. “Please teach me how to perform fanservice.”

The room goes soundless once more.

“Pft…. Wahahaha!” Leo chortles, holding his stomach. “You really are an interesting kid!”

“Leader!” Tsukasa complains, cheeks red once more. “I am being quite serious!”

“Alright, alright~” Leo breathes out, still giggling. “Sena, Naru, I leave it to you~”

“Hah?”

“Of course, Ou-sama~”

Ritsu yawns, taking a chair and sitting on it backwards, straddling the back rest. “This might prove entertaining.”

“Alright.” Izumi relents, taking the other available chair and dragging it to the center, facing it towards the floor to ceiling mirror. “Only for a little while. We have to get some practicing in in these uniforms. Sit, Kasa-kun.”

“I’m not really sure what to teach you, though.” Arashi comments, tapping a finger to her bottom lip absently. “You already do a pretty good job saying all of those embarrassing things with a straight face.”

Tsukasa nervously sits in the hot seat, legs pressed together and arms stuck to his sides.

“If it’s you two, you’ll be able to teach him something.” Leo reassures as he walks over to Ritsu. He puts a knee onto the free space of Ritsu’s chair and drapes his arms over Ritsu’s shoulders, leaning his chest onto the other's back.

Tsukasa peers into the mirror, watching in mild interest as Ritsu leans his head away to press a kiss onto Leo’s cheek.

“So?” Izumi interrupts his musings. “What brought this on?”

“Tenma-kun… asked to be educated in fanservice…” Tsukasa replies slowly, dragging his eyes away. “It was brought up that Knights’ fanservice skill level is quite high, however…”

“Do you feel a little left out since we’ve never held a proper lesson for it? You’re so cute, Tsukasa-chan.” Arashi coos. “I guess we just assumed it would be something you picked up and nurtured into your own charm along the way.”

So, it is like that…

“Suu-chan isn’t bad at it, though.” Ritsu adds, putting his chin onto his crossed arms on the back of the chair. Leo’s head is now resting on top of his. “Spewing princess compliments and vows of loyalty. A lot like Ou-sama, if anyone.”

Leo has always been… after all…

“If you’re serious about this, then give me a look, Kasa-kun.” Izumi nods to the mirror.

“A look?”

“Express yourself, using just your eyes to convey the message.” Arashi explains.

Tsukasa looks straight ahead. His reflection greets him with a bland stare.

Izumi puts a hand in front of Tsukasa’s mouth. “Smile.”

Doing as he’s told, Tsukasa smiles. His eyes light up visibly.

“Like that.” Izumi nods. “With a little practice, you’ll be able to do that without needing to actually smile. Practice seductive expressions, too.”

“S-Seductive?”

Izumi lets out a breath and stands before Arashi. He reaches out with a hand and presses the pads of his fingers onto Arashi’s jawbone, turning her just slightly. With his head tilted towards the mirror only somewhat, Izumi gives a piercing look and a very light smirk.

After holding the pose for a moment, Izumi steps back, dropping his hand. “Like that.”

Tsukasa pauses his response to worriedly observe Arashi turning her face away from the mirror. “…Like that. Okay.”

Tilting his head, Tsukasa attempts a smile.

“Don’t grimace.” Ritsu snickers.

Leo adds in, “That will make everyone want to leave! Wahaha!”

Tsukasa puffs his cheeks up.

“Has Ou-sama taught you nothing in archery club.” Izumi mutters under his breath.

“Archery club?” Arashi asks, turning back forward and patting her cheek.

To make sure her cheek isn’t too warm? Tsukasa ponders the thought for a moment.

“Secchan thinks Ou-sama looks hot when he’s concentrating like that.”

Izumi chokes on his voice and splutters. “No, I don’t, Kuma-kun!”

“Eh? Really, really?” Leo happily inquires. “I think Sena is beautiful every second of every day~”

Izumi lets out another breath, going behind Tsukasa and bending to his height in the chair. “Fine.” He grumbles out, ignoring the others now. The two of them lock eyes in the mirror. Without looking exactly where he is reaching, Izumi winds an arm around Tsukasa and gently runs his fingers up from Tsukasa’s knee along the outside of his thigh.

Tsukasa follows Izumi’s shift as the model looks down using only his eyes.

Not being able to take the intimate contact any longer, Tsukasa jumps up and trips away, his back hitting the mirrored wall – cheeks, once again, burning bright.

Izumi puts his hands up in surrender, his expression going back to normal. “You followed my eyes, see? The audience will do the same. So, when you’re the center, make sure to only look where you want the audience to look. Well, if you’re touching yourself or someone, you could probably look at your hand.”

Swallowing thickly, Tsukasa nods rapidly.

“Too much, Izumi-chan.” Arashi says sympathetically.


	4. The Center is Dangerous

Before classes the next day, Tsukasa meets Mitsuru on the track field. However, the lessons don’t go exactly to plan, and Mitsuru is left confused.

“Nii-chan said he’ll teach us later today. You don’t have to be so down, Tsukasa-chan.” Mitsuru reassures. He opens a packet of sweet bread and tears it in half, offering one side to the red head. “Thanks for trying. I guess I’m just slow.”

“No, it is clearly my fault.” Tsukasa sighs, accepting the treat. The two of them are sitting on a bench outside. “I am _inexperienced_ and yet I presumptuously said I would teach you.”

Mitsuru tilts his head. “You say difficult words, sometimes, Tsukasa-chan.”

“I’m sorry, did you not understand my English?” Tsukasa worries, frantically trying to correct himself but it comes out as a mess of sounds.

Mitsuru just laughs. “You should just have fun, you know?”

“Hm?”

“Fanservice or whatever… I think everyone will understand if they see how happy you are on stage.” Mitsuru looks up at the sky, kicking his legs back and forth. He looks back towards Tsukasa and gives a wide smile. “Just do what you want to do, I guess!”

“What I want to do…” Tsukasa whispers, trailing off breathily.

Supposedly, Tsukasa’s Fanservice Lessons will continue later that day. After the usual school schedule, Tsukasa heads towards Knights’ studio.

This time, Tsukasa makes sure to knock and wait a moment before entering. “Excuse the intrusion.”

“Ritsu-chan, no~” Arashi whines, holding onto Ritsu’s wrists. “If you go under the kotatsu in this hot weather, you’ll definitely get sick.”

“But Nacchan, it’s nice and dark.” Ritsu whines back, arms limp in her hands.

“…Am I interrupting something?” Tsukasa warily asks.

“What if Izumi-chan finds out?” Arashi continues. “Hi, Tsukasa-chan. Ritsu-chan, please!”

“It’s not on, Nacchan.”

Tsukasa kneels down by the two. He reaches a hand out to gently move Ritsu’s bangs aside. They instantly stop fussing and look at him.

“Leader and Sena-senpai will not be happy if you are sick.” Tsukasa whispers. Staring into Ritsu’s ruby eyes, Tsukasa falls into a light trance, mesmerized by the unique color. It’s when Ritsu blinks in confusion that Tsukasa snaps back to reality and yanks his hand away.

“Tsukasa-chan?”

Ritsu rolls onto his stomach and leans on his forearms. “You have been acting weird, lately. Are you sure there’s nothing going on?”

Tsukasa looks away and towards the ground. “Well… There is something… I need to ask Leader, about. A couple of things, really.”

Ritsu and Arashi peer at each other briefly.

“Ou-sama and Izumi-chan should be here soon…” Arashi trails off.

“Secchan probably went to catch Ou-sama.”

Arashi worriedly pats Tsukasa’s head softly. “Is there something we can help with?”

Tsukasa bites his lip harshly. If he is to take Mitsuru’s advice… “Well… If you wouldn’t mind, I would like to ask a personal question of you, Ritsu-senpai.”

Ritsu tilts his head curiously. “Hm? Sure, I guess?”

Tsukasa briefly pauses. “What is it like to love more than one person? Is it… really alright? Is it not selfish?”

His two seniors fall silent again.

Ritsu slowly sits up to a proper position, scratching the back of his neck anxiously. “Love is pretty selfish already, don’t you think?”

“What does that mean, Ritsu-senpai?”

“You want all of their attention on you. You want to be the only person they rely on. Their heart, their body, even their soul becomes something you desire.” Ritsu explains casually. “But it’s not like that, is it? They’re their own person, they make their own decisions. You share them with the people around you. Friends and family. We live separate lives, and if you truly love one another and work hard to keep the feeling alive together, then those lives will be intertwined forever.

“And well…” Ritsu tenderly continues. “Whether it’s alright or not… There’s no rule anyone has to follow. If you love them, you should tell them – as long as the love is strong enough.”

“And how do you know if it is strong enough?”

“That’s really up to you, isn’t it?” Ritsu replies with a gentle smile. “Love can’t be measured by a number, you know?”

“You say profound things, sometimes, Ritsu-chan.” Arashi praises, but then turns earnest eyes to the younger boy. “Do you think you’re in love, Tsukasa-chan?”

“…It was just a thought.” Tsukasa bites at the inside of his cheek. He hates being dishonest with his seniors. His friends.

No sooner than the conversation ending, he hears voices yelling beyond the walls. The sounds get louder – closer – and eventually, the door opens after a brief knock.

“I can’t believe my own muse is halting my inspiration! I’m a genius, you know?! This inspiration will bring to life a masterpiece the world has yet to hear! And besides, it’s a song created because you’re here, be more grateful! Be proud and selfishly call it yours!”

“You can’t scribble on the walls of the 3-B classroom! If you must, do it in here where I can keep an eye on you.” Izumi drags Leo in by the back of his collar and huffs. “And I can’t call one of your compositions mine. You said it yourself, you compose for everyone. For happiness, or whatever it was.”

Leo stops struggling and chuckles breathily. “Heh~ But it would feel kind of good if you claimed something of mine as yours.”

Letting Leo go, Izumi faces their king. “…You've given me plenty, though?”

Tsukasa truly wonders if Izumi means only the songs.

Coughing, Izumi turns towards the three of them who are still sitting on the floor. “Naru-kun, Kasa-kun, let’s start.”

“Of course~” Arashi replies cheekily, getting up and lending a hand to Tsukasa.

Izumi drags a chair to the middle of the room, again, and having it face the mirror. “Sit, Kasa-kun. Ou-sama, please just compose on paper, okay?”

“Cuddle with me under the kotatsu, Ou-sama~” Ritsu drawls out, starting to crawl back under the contraption.

“It’s blazing hot outside, Rittsu…” Leo replies slowly, but, nonetheless, begins to walk over.

“Hey, Tsukasa-chan,” Arashi calls out as she watches him fidget nervously in the chair. “Isn’t there something you wanted to ask Ou-sama?”

“Hm? Me?” Leo perks up, stopping mid stride and turning his full attention onto the red head. “What is it? You want a song, too? It’s okay, you don’t need to be jealous~”

“Jealousy is not, exactly, what I had in mind.” Tsukasa says. “There is a… request I would like to make. For Knights.”

“You’re hesitating.” Leo states. An idea comes to his mind and his lips lift into a smirk. “Tell you what, enchant me with your fanservice and I’ll agree to whatever it may be. No questions asked.”

Tsukasa stutters, cheeks flushing rosy. “E-Enchant?”

“Flirt. Bewitch. Seduce.” Leo lists off, walking over to the frozen first year. “Show me how much you’ve learned.”

“It’s only the second day of his lessons, Ou-sama.” Arashi reminds gently.

“But he’s a pretty serious kid. Too serious. I’m sure you practiced at home all by yourself, didn’t you, Suo~?”

Tsukasa presses his lips together tightly, pouting. So, what if he did? “And what happens if you win, Leader?”

“Ou-sama is playful, today, again.” Ritsu comments knowingly. “This sounds familiar. Be careful, Suu-chan~”

“It’s nothing like that this time, Rittsu~” Leo sings in amusement. “Well, if I win, why don’t you be Knights’ butler for a day?”

“I use Knights or Knights uses me; I see.” Tsukasa sighs.

“The king is placed in the center of the battlefield. Why don’t you come out to the frontlines once in a while? You can’t keep observing from the sidelines forever, you know?” Leo stands in front of him. “If you think you’ve been fighting valiantly alongside your comrades, you should’ve gained experience. So many new treasures to hold. Isn’t Knights one of them? Why can’t you use it?”

Tsukasa lets the words sink into his heart. “You are telling me to do as I want, as well.”

“As well?” Izumi repeats to himself under his breath.

“So, deal? You can sing and dance if you want.” Leo tilts his head cutely and smiles.

“Unnecessary, Leader.” Tsukasa replies firmly, sitting up straight. “Ready?”

“Confident. Whenever you a-?!”

Tsukasa pushes up from the seat with his hands, extending his neck upwards and sealing Leo’s lips with his own.

His leader’s lips are much softer than he anticipated. Perhaps it is due to Izumi’s influence.

Leo pulls away softly, almost as though he is not in a hurry – reluctant.

“Hey! Kasa-kun!”

Tsukasa jerks as the chair he is sitting on is kicked, his fingers instinctively holding tight to the edges of the seat. The legs scrape against the floor with a sharp sound.

Izumi is much scarier when angry, however, it is not something he was not prepared for.


	5. Stay Safe on the Sidelines

Tsukasa hurriedly gets up from the chair, before he gets injured for real. As much as he is worried about the conceivable pain an injury would cause, he knows that it would be accidental. Izumi, in the end, would feel dreadful for inflicting such a wound, no matter how small.

“Heh~ If I knew you were after one of mine, I probably shouldn’t have told you anything.” Ritsu comments, the usual playfulness in his voice a little dimmer now and accompanied with a frown.

Tsukasa nearly chokes on his own breath as his shirt collar is grabbed. He is yanked close to the furious model.

“Did someone especially stupid teach you that? You’re going to get slapped if you do that to a fan.” Izumi says, his steady voice belying the tension Tsukasa feels in the grip. “Or are you actually picking a fight?”

“Izumi-chan,” Arashi calls out soothingly. “Let’s take it easy, hm? We can settle this without violence.”

“Sena,” Leo hurriedly injects his way in between the two of them and gently putting a hand on Izumi’s arm that is holding Tsukasa. The red head stumbles back when his shirt is released. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, okay?” Leo puts his other palm on Izumi’s cheek. “I’ve never seen you so worked up.”

Izumi harrumphs, turning his head away – consequently, removing his cheek from Leo’s warm hand. “Protecting him, I see.”

“…Can I not?” Leo responds slowly. “He’s one of our knights.”

Izumi smirks, but it isn’t all too friendly. “Normally, you’d just let us duke it out. Saying something like we’re boys and it’ll make our bonds stronger.”

“I… wouldn’t?”

Izumi pulls his arm from Leo’s grasp; the movement not forceful at all, but Leo’s hand falls limp by his side.

“You would’ve loved to finish fighting Kuma-kun. And what was Judgement, anyways?”

Leo snaps his mouth shut.

Tsukasa nervously swallows. Izumi’s anger has always been the eerie type. A smile of severe danger. Although, to have lashed out physically was out of character, in Tsukasa’s opinion. Izumi must be feeling something else… something heart wrenching.

Loneliness? Jealousy? Fear?

His ever-hard-working senior. His first mentor. His first comrade. His first _leader._

Tsukasa loved and admired him just as much. “Sena-senpai, please stop.”

“Don’t think you’re off the hook, Kasa-kun.” Izumi turns sharp eyes towards him with a cat-like intensity.

“I am not looking to be off the hook.”

Izumi hums indignantly. “Then wait your turn like a good junior. Just until Ou-sama confesses.”

“To what?” Leo asks. “That I liked it?”

“Tch.” Izumi clicks. “But close, I guess. If you need a hint, it’s always _Suo~_ this or _Suo~_ that with you.”

“I love you!”

The two third-years turned surprised eyes to the youngest member of Knights. Even Ritsu and Arashi’s attention are pulled towards their cute junior.

“Suo~?” Leo calls in confusion.

Tsukasa swallows another nervous lump in his throat and continues loudly, “I love you! I love you both, although I believe it to be in different ways. I loved you first, Sena-senpai. And then you taught me how to love Leader for all that he is. You’re both difficult to understand, yet it is easy to become infatuated. It is strange and unorthodox and I have questioned my sanity on multiple occasions. However, please, stop fighting!”

He is nearly out of breath.

The room is as silent as the dead.

If it is to remain soundless, Tsukasa will continue talking. “Please, Sena-senpai. Don’t be angry with Leader. I am the one who instigated it. I did it purely for my own selfish reasons.”

“What… did you think would happen, in the end?” Izumi questions cautiously.

Tsukasa shakes his head. “Nothing. Anger, I was prepared for; still, all I truly wanted was to know what it would be like to k-kiss someone you love. I will have to let it go, so just this once.”

“Tsukasa-chan…” Arashi utters mournfully.

Leo fists his hands tightly by his side and looks down, biting his bottom lip.

“That is… all I wanted. Nothing more.” Tsukasa gradually lowers his voice into a whisper, also shifting his gaze away from his seniors. “Just once.”

“Secchan.” Ritsu walks over carefully, although he doesn’t dare to touch the model in any way yet. “It’s Suu-chan…”

“If you are still angry, Sena-senpai.” Tsukasa straightens his back. “Please leave Leader out on the sidelines. I will take his place at the front and face you myself.”

Izumi continues to stare wordlessly at the first-year. Without taking his eyes off of him, Izumi sprouts a question. “Kuma-kun?”

Ritsu tilts his head one way and then the other before giving a humming agreement.

“What?” Leo pipes up, but keeping his distance and voice soft. “I hate it when you leave me out like that…”

Izumi closes his eyes and takes a breath, disregarding Leo for now. “Kasa-kun.”

Ritsu moves to Leo’s side and puts a hand on the King’s back.

“Yes?”

“Your family?” Izumi asks.

“My family?” Tsukasa parrots in confusion.

“Don’t they expect a nice girl and holy matrimony?”

“O-Oh… Well…” Tsukasa stutters, his thoughts whirling. “Nm… I am sure I can convince them. They will see my resolve and reconsider traditional thoughts.”

Izumi crosses his arms and sighs. “If you’re ready for that… Then join us.”

“Sena?”

“Sena-senpai?”

“If you’re okay with myself and Kuma-kun, that is. Hmph, you did say you loved me or something.” Izumi slides his eyes away.

“Sena, are you…?” Leo can’t seem to finish his question; short-circuiting from the shock.

Turning to look at Knights’ King, Izumi firmly says, “It’s not like I don’t want to see you happy too, you know, Leo-kun?”


	6. Two Steps Nearer

The room is encompassed in silence, once more. The tension palpable, oppressing the habitants into immobility.

Leo blinks up at Izumi for a few seconds. His facial muscles eventually begin to relax and a tender smile curves his lips. “We keep fighting. I thought I knew you so well, but you’re surprising me every day.”

“Is that bad?” Izumi asks in a murmur.

Leo takes a step closer and winds his arms around Izumi’s waist, pulling the model into him just a bit. “Of course not.” Their bodies are close, hips almost pressing together. “Is this what you want? You don’t have to do this for me.”

“Don’t make it sound like an inconvenience.” Izumi shifts his eyes to look around, a faint blush splashing his cheeks pink. “It’s not like I can’t… see him like that.”

Leo tips his head upwards and lays a kiss onto Izumi’s cheek. He then lets go of the embrace and turns to face the others. “Well, Rittsu, Suo~? What do you think? Should we make it four?”

Tsukasa finds himself stammering.

“Fine with me~” Ritsu sing songs, walking behind Tsukasa and slinging his arms over the younger boy’s shoulders. “Suu-chan? Do you like us?”

“O-Of course I like you!” Tsukasa huffs. “It’s just…”

“You said you would convince your parents.” Izumi reminds. “What? You didn’t think I’d let you steal Leo-kun away, did you? Brat.”

“No! I’d never!” Tsukasa counters loudly.

“You’re getting too worked up, Tsukasa-chan.” Arashi giggles. “Just say yes. Oh~ this is so romantic~”

Tsukasa presses his lips tightly together. Is this what he wants? Is this what he was subconsciously hoping for, since the beginning?

Rapidly, he moves his eyes to look at each person in the room, finishing his observation by looking down at the arms hanging over his shoulders. “Is that not too many people?”

“Probably.” Ritsu shrugs, putting his chin on Tsukasa’s head. “But we’ll manage, like always.”

“Come on.” Leo chuckles. “I love you, newbie. I picked Sena over you, so I’m sorry, but it’s not like I love you less.”

“I have a name, Leader.” Tsukasa huffs.

“Yeah, yeah~” Leo waves off. “Sena loves you, too. So, come on, already.”

“Sena-senpai did not say that…” Tsukasa reasons, however, he can’t deny that his heart rate speeds up at the words.

“If you want to think about it overnight, that’s fine, you know?” Izumi adds in.

Tsukasa nibbles on his bottom lip. “What about the future? What if this… doesn’t work?”

“That’s for the future to decide.” Leo replies. “Nothing stays stagnant forever. Maybe it’s fate, maybe it’s the aliens, but until then, we’ll use what we have with all of our power.”

“And what do we have, Leader?”

“Ourselves.” Leo reaches and takes Izumi’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. “Each other.”

There is nothing in Leo’s answer that provides a solid, fool-proof future. But what future could be indefinitely determined, anyways? If he blindly trusts Leo’s words, and work hard with the others, then, surely…

Nothing is ever without bumps in the road – even those can become precious memories.

“Then…” Tsukasa swallows thickly. “If you will have this Tsukasa Suou, I accept.”

He feels the vibrations of Ritsu’s breathy snicker against his back. “I can take blood from Suu-chan when I want now~ Your young blood is always so sweet~”

“Kuma-kun, don’t you dare.” Izumi warns.

“Why? You jealous? I’ll take yours, too~”

“Bite into me, and I’ll make sure you regret it.” Izumi hisses. “No marks. Ever.”

“That’s no fun.” Ritsu pouts, winding his arms tighter around Tsukasa’s shoulders.

“Ritsu-senpai, you are leaning quite a bit of weight on me.” Tsukasa grumbles.

Leo happily drags Izumi closer to the two. “Rittsu and Sena are like cats. Praise them and cuddle them, and they’ll be quiet. Ah, but there’s also a chance they might spontaneously lash out.”

Izumi yanks his hand out of Leo’s grip, and further, lightly, smacks it away. “I am not a cat!”

“Like that!”

The group looks over as Arashi lets out a noise she couldn’t keep in. Her hand is fisted by her mouth, shoulders shaking in withheld laughter.

“Narukami-senpai?”

Her name being called seems to cut the last thread of resistance. Arashi bursts into a hearty giggle, tears dotting the corner of her eyes.

“What is it, Nacchan?”

“Find something funny?” Izumi sulks, putting his hands on his hips, daring her to say _something._

“No, no. S-Sorry.” She is cut off by another round of chuckles. “It’s just, the moment everything is settled, things fell into place so quickly and everything is like normal again. I guess you can say I’m relieved. You four sure click together well, huh? I feel like I missed so much even though I was here since the beginning.”

“Want to join us, too, Naru? Falling in love with you, too, sounds kind of nice~”

Arashi releases another soft laugh – however, Tsukasa suspects it isn’t as amused as it was before. Like the laugh is a little strained – forced out to hide something and mask it away in the shadows.

“No thanks, Ou-sama. I’m good.” She waves a hand.

“Ehh~ Don’t want to fall in love with us?” Leo pouts, puffing up his cheek. “Well, if Naru doesn’t want to, then alright. Naru will always be one of our Knights, anyways.”

Arashi looks shocked for a brief second before it is quickly replaced with her signature, poised smile. “Thanks, Ou-sama.”

Tsukasa feels the hum against his body more so than he hears it. It alerts him to his senior’s unamused disposition – arms tightening around Tsukasa’s body just slightly more.

“Ri-” Tsukasa begins to say but is stopped when the arms squeeze additionally.

He won’t say anything to alert the others, then.

Izumi is the next to hum in thought, followed by a shrug with his hand and a shake of his head, “I guess this means you won, Kasa-kun.”

“Won?” Tsukasa parrots in confusion.

“Wahaha, congrats, Suo~ You enchanted the King.” Leo chortles. “I’ll hand Knights over to you. Just this once, for now. Use us as you will.”


	7. One Hop Over

The crowd, prim and proper, move about in a systematized fashion. Distinguished-looking chefs, each having their own stall to operate, move about in organized chaos. The smell of food from numerous cultures mix and blend together in the air, causing some to wrinkle their noses. The sounds of culinary geniuses performing their skills and guests chattering surround the area and fill their ears.

“Lively, but at the same time, not really…” Leo comments slowly, peaking behind the wing of the stage. “The high class sure are strange.”

“That is rude, Leader.” Tsukasa growls.

“It’s a festival out there, but it doesn’t look like they’re having fun at all.” Leo replies, stepping away from the edge.

The outdoor stage that has been organized for them has side wings built along with the closed-off back portion, providing Knights the privacy needed to prepare and strategize.

“Tsukasa-chan promised entertainment. I guess you could say it is up to us, Ou-sama~” Arashi says happily, excited to get back on the stage.

“Guess that’s what idols do, after all.” Leo smirks, looking over his shoulder once more at the crowd. “Rittsu?”

“According to my calculations, the guests should be nice and happy with this song set still.” Ritsu replies readily. “Mmm… Maybe we’ll have to work just a bit harder though.”

“In this hot sun? Great.” Izumi says sarcastically. “At least there’s a roof over this stage.”

The group falls into a lull as they wait for the signal to begin.

“Sena.” Leo calls out evenly, eyes still roving over the masses. “Our formations… Do they know them?”

“Depends who you’re including in ‘they.’” Izumi shifts his gaze briefly to the red head.

Tsukasa tilts his head in confusion. “The various stage positions? Of course, we do, Leader.”

“Hmm.” Leo hums slowly. He’s quiet for another minute. “Let’s do Pattern S11.”

“That one?” Izumi looks over Leo’s shoulder at the crowd. “These conditions look good enough to you for that? It’s risky.”

“I… don’t remember that one?” Tsukasa mumbles to himself nervously. He was sure he studied Knights’ handbook cover to cover, memorizing every word written within.

“It’s Knights' old strategy.” Ritsu supplies. “Their Knights’. In this day and age, the strategies are considered dead and useless, though, according to Secchan, that is.”

“It’ll be fine.” Leo says, turning back towards them and looking into each of their eyes. “Trust me.”

“Always.” Izumi nods a bit.

“We were taught 1-1-1 and 2-1 by Izumi-chan. What are your orders, Ou-sama?” Arashi asks next.

Tsukasa has never been more confused during a Knights meeting as he is now. “Um…”

“2-2-1? Sena?”

“Yeah. It’ll work.” Izumi agrees easily.

“I’ll take Naru and we’ll go first.”

“An honor, Ou-sama~” Arashi sings.

“Kuma-kun, you’re with me, then. You and Naru-kun go to the other wing.” Izumi instructs further, nodding his head towards the back where both side wings connect.

Tsukasa finds himself pouting. His seniors are ignoring him.

Pattern S11? 1-1-1? 2-1? 2-2-1? What is this secret code everyone knows but him?

Tsukasa looks away. He feels like he has been left alone to fend for himself.

A sudden buzz from their in-ear microphones alerts the group that it’s time to begin.

Arashi and Ritsu hurry to the other side.

Knights’ song starts to play. They have caught their audience’s attention.

Leo and Arashi sing together and walk to stand and dance center stage, filling in for all five.

“Kasa-kun.” Izumi calls softly. He takes Tsukasa’s chin in his hand and dips low so his lips are near Tsukasa’s ear. “Remember S11 for the future. The King wants to revive it, apparently.”

“But I don’t quite und-” He is stunned into silence as Izumi kisses his forehead.

“You’ll be fine. Ou-sama believes in you.” Izumi encourages in a whisper, stepping back and watching the two on stage.

Teaching on the spot? He feels like a baby bird being pushed out of the nest without any prior warning.

Thirty seconds.

Tsukasa knows that it is thirty seconds of the group singing together before it breaks off into solo portions. He notices Izumi preparing himself, so he does the same – however, an outstretched arm stops him.

“Don’t draw your sword so easily. Thrust forward only on Ou-sama’s command.” Izumi narrows his eyes at him.

“Y-Yes. Of course.”

What command? Tsukasa has not been issued any directive.

He feels apprehension swelling within the pit of his stomach.

Right on cue, Izumi takes the first, short, solo part, walking out onto the stage.

Ritsu takes the next solo portion and comes out then.

2-2-1. They enter the stage in that order, Tsukasa realizes. Pattern S11 is a risky, introductory strategy.

They sing together again, as four filling in for five.

Frantically, Tsukasa looks for a signal. Any kind of signal. Has he missed it? Are they covering up for his mistake?

At the King’s command, Izumi had said.

If he stares at Leo fixatedly, surely, there has to be something he will see. Something Izumi and Ritsu saw when they took their positions.

As they’re dancing and swapping positions, Tsukasa sees a flaw in Leo’s hand movements.

Behind his back, Leo has his hand splayed.

Is that it?

Arashi is singing now, a solo part that is originally hers.

And then it is Ritsu again, also singing his own part.

Leo travels to the other end of the formation, but Tsukasa sees Leo’s hand facing his direction – thumb is pressed towards his palm.

Four?

Leo is up to sing, taking Tsukasa’s part. When he twirls, his hand, constrained to his body, displays three fingers.

A countdown until it is Tsukasa’s turn to come onto the stage.

The song is half over, already.

In three more position changes, if Tsukasa recalls correctly, is…

The song’s drop. A beat drop. One of the most impactful parts of any song.

And it belonged to Leo.

The number decreases.

Two.

They aren’t expecting _that_ of him, are they?!

One.

_Jesus Christ._

They dance and twirl, as graceful as Tsukasa has always believed they were. Beautiful, riveting, enchanting, powerful knights. The four end their frantic dance, all taking a knee to the ground.

The song’s climax hits. Leo’s hand is at zero. Tsukasa hurriedly takes a breath and sings, seemingly casual as he walks out despite all of the butterflies fluttering around in his belly.

The crowd applauds loudly and cheerfully, recognizing his familiar face. Praising him for appearing before them.

The risk his friends took for him… Despite his slightly flushed cheeks due to panic, Tsukasa will sing proudly.

Their sacrifices will not be in vain. Never again.

With every beat, a pair of his comrades stand back up to join him on their battlefield.


	8. Castling Explanation

  * Special move – the only time you can move two pieces in the same turn



  * Can only happen if: 
    * Your king and rook has not moved
    * The king is not in check
    * The king does not pass through check (avoiding a checkmate)
    * The king cannot castle into a check
    * No pieces between the king and rook



  * Used because King is in (some) danger in the center of the board, and Rook(s) are (somewhat) useless at the outside of the board



  * Move King 2 steps towards rook (king or queenside) and then put rook on the other side of the king 
    * The rook always ends up next to your king (just the next square over. Hops over king)




End file.
